croire en l'incroyable
by maya shade
Summary: Et si le monde n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être...


1

**CROIRE EN L'INCROYABLE**

**Les pensées sont interprétées par «... » **

**Crossover : Matrix/Harry Potter**

**Résumé : Et si le monde n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être ? ...**

**Le monde est composé de bien des mystères. Une facette de celui-ci nous montre un autre «univers» Celui de la magie. Mais si Hogwarts rencontrait la Matrix ? Et si ces deux mondes ne faisaient qu'un ?**

**Chapter 1**

Albus Dumbledore était dans un pub londonien un portable à la main.

(Ça commence fort)

- Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ?

- Non j'ai bien peur que nous recevons une attaque ici dans ce bas monde.

-Ne désespère pas, nous devons nous soutenir ; nous avons eu assez de pertes comme ça.

- Je le sais Albus, il faudra que tu parles à Harry.

- Je ne sais pas ; tant de choses se passent et s'il connaît la vérité, ce sera dur. Il est résistant mais...

- Rappelle-toi de ce que je te dis. Il nous reste peu de temps...

- Au revoir !

- Au revoir !

Dumbledore éteignit le portable et le rangea dans son sac. "C'est quand même pratique ses engins modernes ". De retour à Hogwarts, il regarda la façade de son école et poussa un soupir.

- Hogwarts, il faudra bientôt se préparer à l'affronter.

**Chapter 2**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

- De quoi t'as rêvé cette nuit ? Dit Ron l'air inquiet.

Il était maintenant coutume que Ron pose cette question. Depuis l'année dernière, Harry s'était encore plus ouvert en lui confiant ses rêves secrets, ses peurs. Ainsi tous deux avaient appris de nombreuses choses sur eux-mêmes.

- C'était étrange Ron, j'ai l'impression que nous n'aurions pas que Voldemort à combattre.

- Il faudra se préparer à affronter deux méchant ! Youou ! !

- Ron, déconne pas !

- Je suis pas très réveillé et je ne me rends pas trop compte de ce que je dis. Désolé Harry.

- Au lieu de faire l'idiot, tu ferais p'tête bien de te lever.

- Ouais et chuis pas le seul !

Harry et Ron se levèrent et allèrent à la salle commune. Il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui, mais Hermione était toujours en train d'étudier.

- Mione, on n'a pas de buses cette année.

- Ça fait deux mois qu'on est là et vous buller tout le temps. Faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui bosse.

Hermione s'était beaucoup rebellée pendant l'été... Tout comme Ron. Ils n'avaient plus peur de prononcer le nom du Lord et provoquer à eux trois un grand nombre de bagarres avec les Slytherin. Même si Harry avait perdu son Parrain, il avait appris à ne pas craquer et avait compris qu'il tenait énormément à ses amis. Pour rien au monde, il ne se séparerait d'eux.

- En fait Harry, j'ai oublié, mais Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau murmura Hermione

- C'est pourquoi ?

- P'tête la bataille avec Malfoy y'a deux jours ? demanda Hermione

- Ouais ! hurla Ron, Là où on lui a envoyé son chaudron sur la tête et qu'il y a tout le contenu qui lui est passé dans les oreilles

- C'est bon Ron. Moins de détail ; c'était assez " beurk " répliqua t-elle

- Ho, ça va.

- Bon benh, j'y vais s'exclama Harry

- À tout à l'heure !

Harry se dirigea vers la gargouille et il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus le mot de passe.

- Heu... Phœnix, miroir de rised, Voldemort put.....

- Potter, vous croyez vraiment que le directeur choisirait des mots de passe aussi idiot !

" Ouais mon meilleur ami prof de potion préféré ! !"

- Avez-vous le mot de passe professeur Snape ?

- C'est " Draco Dormiens " dit Snape avec un rictus. Que vous veut le directeur ?

J'espère que c'est pour ce que vous avez fait à Monsieur Malfoy. Vous avez une retenue ce soir et demain si vous vous rappelez bien.

- Merci professeur... Draco Dormiens.

Il monta les escaliers et pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore.

Il avait cet air grave de celui qui a peut-être une révélation à faire.

- Assis-toi-je-t'en pris.

- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la bataille avec les Slytherin dont vous voulez me parler.

- Exact, c'est beaucoup plus grave.

" Benh c'est rassurant "

- Harry, une multitude d'événements se sont passé depuis l'an dernier comme avec Sirius, Voldemort, la prophétie. Ce que je vais te dire va être plus complexe que tout ce dont tu as eu à affronter jusqu'à présent...

Harry remarqua sur le derrière d'un fauteuil à accoudoir une présence.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce.

- C'est précisément ça la nouvelle que tu vas apprendre, c'est lui qui va te l'annoncer...

Le fauteuil pivota, laissant apparaître un homme, apparemment Moldu habillé avec un long manteau de cuir noir et des lunettes de la même couleur. Une aura de bienveillance, semblable à Dumbledore, flottait autour de lui.

- Ainsi c'est toi Harry Potter.

Harry, agacé, répliqua :

- Oui c'est moi. Et vous, c'est comment vot' nom ?

-Je suis Morpheus.

moldu : Muggles ou personne dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques

**Chapter 3**

- Comme le Dieu de... L'amour ?

Morpheus leva un sourcil.

- Hum, tu devrais lire la mythologie plus souvent.

- On n'est pas là pour parler de ça. De toute façon, que voulez-vous me dire ?

- C'est assez compliqué. Es-tu prêt à connaître la vérité ?

- Quelle vérité ?

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Déjà l'année d'avant de nombreuses choses lui avait été révélée.

- Et si le monde n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être ?

- Pardon ?

- Réfléchis. Si tout ce que tu vois n'est en fait qu'une enveloppe pour te cacher le monde réel. Si en fait, le monde n'est que désolation et pire...

- ... Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis dans une autre dimension, que je ne suis pas un sorcier et...

... Non, pas exactement, mais...

- ... Vous êtes cinglés ! Où vous venez d'un cirque ! Vous êtes pote avec Trelawney ou encore Umbridge ? !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Sybille appréciera ce que tu viens de dire Harry, dit Dumbledore malicieusement.

- Laisse-moi te montrer le monde réel Harry Potter...

Harry recula horrifié.

- Mais...

Morpheus lui tendit ses mains. Dans l'une, il y avait une pilule rouge ; dans l'autre, une pilule bleue.

- À toi de décider. La rouge te montrera ce que tu veux savoir. La bleue te fera tout oublier.

Harry prit la rouge.

- Très bonne initiative Harry lui lança Morpheus avec un clin d'œil

Il le transporta dans un monde sombre. Le ciel était couvert de nuages noirs, zébré d'éclairs. Le tonnerre faisait un vacarme assourdissant. C'était le néant vaste et noir : l'Apocalypse quoi !

- Où sommes-nous ?

- La question n'est pas : où nous sommes, mais quand nous sommes ?

- Très bien. Quelle est la date de ce cauchemar ?

- 2999.

- Quoi ? ! ? ! ?

- Le réel, le cauchemar ; c'est le vrai monde.

- Je ne comprends plus...

- Écoute-moi bien alors. Il y a longtemps dans le monde Moldus, les humains créèrent la machine à leurs images, mais ils n'étaient pas entièrement satisfaits de leurs œuvres et décidèrent de créer une nouvelle génération de machines dotées de l'intelligence artificielle. Les machines, désormais capables de raisonner, s'inventèrent leur propre conscience et finirent par se rebeller contre leurs créateurs qui, dépassés par leurs créations, les maltraitèrent. Les machines persécutées et exterminées n'eurent d'autres choix que de fuir l'humanité pour survivre. Elles s'installèrent sur des terres lointaines pour fonder leurs propres nations : 01. ( zero one)

Puis les machines se mirent à produire d'autres machines. Elles montèrent d'immenses usines et travaillèrent afin de produire les composants électroniques dont l'homme avait besoin.01 devint une nation à l'économie puissante et encore une fois, les machines tentèrent de faire la paix avec l'humanité, mais celle-ci les repoussa à nouveau violemment et la guerre entre hommes et machines éclata. Les hommes lancèrent une bombe atomique sur 01, mais les machines qui n'étaient pas faîtes de chair souffraient peu de la chaleur et des radiations. Dans un ultime acte de démence, l'homme, désespéré, assombrit le ciel pour priver son ennemi de sa principale source d'énergie : la lumière du soleil. La terre fut bientôt enveloppée par d'épais nuages noirs et opaques.

Mais les machines enfin victorieuses devaient trouver un moyen de s'alimenter. La solution était simple : les humains. L'énergie bio électrique, thermique et cinétique de notre organisme. À présent les hommes sont " cultivés " réduits à l'état de piles vivantes nourrissant leurs maîtres. Pour que nous n'ayons pas l'idée de nous révolter, les machines inventèrent l'illusion d'un monde virtuel conforme ou presque à celui que nous connaissons. Elles ont généré une simulation à laquelle est connecté notre cerveau. Mais nous, nous combattons ces machines, ces virus..., Avec l'aide de notre sauveur " Néo ". Le problème, c'est qu'il y a des complications et nous avons besoin de vous, les sorciers pour nous aider à combattre et à sauver Zion.

- Qu'est ce que Zion ?

- Au fil des générations et malgré cette brillante illusion, certains esprits sont parvenus à se réveiller et à en sortir. Ils se sont rassemblés et ont fondé une cité : Zion.

- Et sommes-nous immunisé contre cette " illusion " ?

- Oui vous êtes des sorciers. Vous seuls, pouvez nous aider.

- Alors, vous pouvez aussi nous aider à vaincre Voldemort ?

- Exactement !

- Comment s'appelle ce monde virtuel qui entoure celui du réel ?

- La Matrix

**Chapter 4**

Harry et Morpheus retournèrent à Hogwarts. Harry semblait ailleurs.

- Ça va Harry ?

- Je... Ça peut aller...

- Je voudrais que tu n'en parles pas à Ron et Hermione pour l'instant, dit Dumbledore.

- D'accord ! mais j'ai dû mal à assimiler tout ça...

- Je te comprends. Au début, personne n'a voulu y croire.

- Nous réunirons bientôt l'Ordre, pour en parler, assura Dumbledore

- À plus tard.

- Au revoir.

Harry retourna à la salle commune, légèrement déboussolé. Il rencontra Malfoy sur le chemin.

- Tiens Potter, toujours pas mort ?

Mais Harry était tellement " ailleurs " qu'il ne lui jeta même pas un regard, laissant le jeune Slytherin abasourdi.

- Il l'a bien pris ?

- Je ne sais pas Albus. Ça doit être dur pour lui.

- Mais t'a-t-il cru Morpheus ?

- Comment croire en l'incroyable...

Le soir arriva et Harry se dirigea vers les cachots.

- Potter, tiens donc ; vous êtes en avance. Il me semble que vous êtes pressé d'en finir.

" Non, sans dec'... Pas si con que ça finalement "

- Qu'est que je dois faire ?

- Vous allez me suivre.

" S'il me demande de repriser ses chaussettes, je m'enfuis en courant "

- Nous y voilà Potter, vous allez m'assister à concocter une nouvelle potion...

- Je vais être votre cobaye ?

- En quelque sorte...

" Génial, maintenant c'est sûr, je suis mort "

Harry resta deux heures à tester les potions en prenant tour à tour des couleurs étranges. Snape devait jubiler, mais les heures passèrent. Harry repartit vers le dortoir après cette journée éprouvante sans manger.

**CHAPTER 5**

- Debout Harry !

Ron le secouait comme un prunier.

- Mais arrête... C'est bon... Laisse-moi dormir !

- Sir Potter, désolé de vous presser, mais il est 8h45.

- Et alors ?

- Benh, on a cours à neuf heures.

- Quoi ?

Harry se leva en quatrième vitesse, se prépara comme il le pouvait et courut en Métamorphose, le premier cours de la journée.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en retard... Ainsi que Monsieur WEASLEY !

- Désolé professeur...

- Avez-vous une raison valable ?

- Je ne me suis pas réveillé.

- Je vois... Je vous pardonne pour cette fois, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus !

- Oui professeur.

Le cours commença normalement. Le professeur McGonagall leur apprit à transformer des vêtements sales en vêtements chics.

- Très pratique n'est-ce pas ? Mademoiselle GRANGER, à vous l'honneur ?

Hermione prononça le sort : " Cleanclothes " et le réussit ; comme à son habitude.

Le cours suivant était celui de l'histoire de la magie.

- Bonne sieste Harry !

Harry s'esclaffa sous le regard noir d'Hermione. Une heure plus tard, après le cours soporifique de Binns, ils allèrent-en ...

- Potion avec les Slytherin : rien de tel pour se mettre en forme.

- Gardons nos distances, Snape nous a à l'œil !

- Ouh, j'ai peur...

Draco Malfoy était déjà là accompagné de sa petite bande. Ils les regardèrent avec haine. Le trio fit comme si de rien n'était, s'installa au dernier rang.

- Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre à préparer une potion très facile. Ainsi je ne m'étonnerais pas que certains élèves, de ma maison, la réussissent. Quant aux autres... Nous verrons bien. Snape écrit au tableau :

La potion de vérité : " Véritesarum " ;

- Il est taré chuchota Seamus, Cette potion ne s'apprend qu'en septième année.

- Hé, regarde, ça doit être une des potions les plus compliquées que je connaisse s'exclama son meilleur ami Dean Thomas.

- Voilà. Prenez vos chaudrons, les ingrédients nécessaires... Et commencez !

Ils se mirent au travail avec acharnement. Au bout d'une heure, les potions étaient prêtes.

- Très bien Monsieur Malfoy donnez- moi votre potion et Monsieur Potter, vous allez la tester !

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape, appréhendant ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Vas-y... Boit Potter !

Harry bu une louche et se sentit tout bizarre... Comme s'il flottait dans les airs. Il suffisait de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait.

- Bien, Potter. Avez-vous la grosse tête ? questionna Snape

Les Slytherin rirent sous les regards assassins des Gryffindors.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle le survivant car j'estime que j'ai été très chanceux, mais tout le monde attend de moi que j'élimine Voldemort.

- Potter. Qu'avez-vous dans la tête en ce moment ?

- Je pense à ce que Dumbledore m'a avoué ces derniers jours. Je pense à Sirius qui me manque. Je pense à la future bataille et à...

- ... C'est bon ! ça suffit...

FINITE INCANTATEM

Harry se réveilla de sa transe.

- 20 points pour SLYTHERIN. Vous pouvez partir !

Ils s'en allèrent à la grande salle.

- Mione, j'ai dit quelque chose de gênant en Potion ?

- Disons que tu n'aurais pu dire pire.

- O.K !

Après manger, ils allèrent en Divination, le dernier cours de la journée.

- On la finit en beauté cette journée !

- Élémentaire mon cher !

Hermione partit en cours d'Arithmancie tandis que les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la tour du nord. Ils poussèrent la trappe et se rendirent dans cette atmosphère étouffante de la classe de la vieille chouette ahurie. Et oui malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu arrêter ces satanés cours de Divination.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons lire l'Avenir dans les rêves. Ainsi installez-vous confortablement et rêvez au Futur déclara d'une voix mystérieuse le professeur Trelawney

Harry et Ron se regardèrent en souriant. Dormir en cours... Le rêve !

Harry sombra dans un rêve, ce qui était facile pour lui car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'endormait dans ce cours. Il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec ses amis et l'ordre du Phœnix ; il y avait aussi Malfoy JUNIOR.

- Je vous ai réunis ici car vous êtes les plus compréhensifs et je compte sur vous pour garder ce secret.

Harry vit Morpheus s'approcher.

- Je suis Morpheus et je vais vous expliquer ce qu'est la Vérité.

**CHAPTER 6**

- Monsieur Potter réveillez-vous s'écria Trelawney

Harry se leva.

" Ho non, c'est vrai, j'étais en Divination "

- Vous pouvez quitter ma classe. Il est trop tard pour interpréter vos rêves ; vous le ferez plus tard.

Harry courra rejoindre ses amis. Il savait qu'il avait fait un rêve prémonitoire.

- Harry grouille. Dumbledore nous convoque dans son bureau, murmura Ron.

" Et voilà... "

- T'as vu quoi ?

- Rien d'important... Ou plutôt.... Si vous ne le comprenez pas, sachez que vous n'êtes pas les seuls dit Harry d'un air énigmatique.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, étonnés.

- Ouais... Bon... On y va ?

Ils allèrent au bureau de Dumbledore et prononçaient le mot de passe. Il y avait l'ordre du Phœnix plus Draco Malfoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy ? Cria Ron.

- Oh, pas de ça avec moi Weasel.

- Oh toi !...

Hermione le retint :

- Pas de bagarre ici jeunes gens dit Dumbledore Ce que j'ai à vous dire, vous concerne tous. Ainsi, je pense qu'il est temps de s'associer.

- Je ne m'associerais jamais avec cette fouine ! S'exclama Ron.

- Ça tombe bien. Compte-pas sur moi non plus... Belette !

- Stop ! Je vous ai réunis car vous êtes les plus compréhensifs et je compte sur vous pour garder le secret.

Harry sourit. C'était ce soir. Ils allaient savoir la vérité.

Morpheus arriva l'air décidé. Une jeune femme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas était derrière lui. Elle était grande, brune, habillée en cuir moldu et portait des lunettes noires.

- Je suis Morpheus et je vais vous expliquer ce qu'est la Vérité.

- Super ! Un autre échappé de l'asile !

- La ferme Malfoy ! lui lança Hermione.

- Mais qu'est ce que la Vérité... Eh bien, écoutez-moi.

Deux heures plus tard....

- Mais vous avez fumé ou quoi ?

- Monsieur Malfoy, ayez la gentillesse de vous taire !

- Mais professeur Snape...

- Taisez-vous !

- Avez-vous tous bien compris ce qui vous attend ? demanda Morpheus.

Un oui général retentit.

- Bien, avez-vous des questions ?

- J'en ai plusieurs. Vous nous expliquez ce qu'est la Matrix, Zion et 01, mais savez-vous quand nous combattrons, qui sont nos alliés et nos ennemis ? Et enfin, pourquoi nous ?

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Hermione GRANGER.

- Très bien : Nous combattrons quand le moment sera venu. Il faut vous entraîner ; la bataille n'est pas pour maintenant. Vos alliés, voici Trinity, Il y a aussi Néo, mais il est dans le coma...

Trinity avait la tête baissée. On voyait bien qu'elle était triste.

- ... Niobe et d'autres... Méfiez-vous quand même car l'un des virus de la Matrix peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Le mieux est de porter des lunettes qui vous permettent de voir qui est qui...

- Je ne mettrais jamais ces trucs Moldus !

Avez-vous l'intention de mourir Mr Malfoy ? questionna McGonnagall

Bon d'accord...

- Enfin Hermione, pourquoi vous ? Car vous êtes tous de puissants sorciers...

- Cette SANG DE BOURBE ! ! !

- Si tu veux partir, fais-le...Mais tu commets une grave erreur si tu franchis le seuil de cette porte. Alors je ne prononcerais qu'un mot : respect !

- Très bien, je vais faire des efforts

- Bien... Vous êtes sorciers, vous êtes immunisés contre la Matrix. Vous n'utilisez pas toutes ces machines.

- Je vois... Merci Morpheus.

- Enfin, j'aimerai vous présenter deux alliées très... Étranges !

- Encore plus que vous ? demanda Snape

- Vous verrez.

Deux filles entrèrent. L'une de 14 ans, l'autre de 16.

Voici Maya Shade et Lystra Leasys !

Sang de bourbe : Mudblod personne sorcier(e) ayant le sang-mêlé père sorcier et mère moldu ou le contraire (c'est une grave insulte)

**CHAPTER 7**

- Salut tout le monde ! lancèrent-elles joyeusement.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles ont de bizarre...

- Vous jugerez par vous-mêmes dit Dumbledore sagement.

Trinity prit la parole.

- Maintenant que vous savez tout, il est temps de vous entraîner pour vaincre ces pourritures !

- Ouaich... De la baston ! ! !

Tous regardèrent Maya, sourcils relevés.

- T'as cassé l'ambiance, là...

- Mais... Heu, tu sais Lystra que j'aime bien me... Battre...

- Ça, j'avais remarqué....

Et ils commencèrent à s'entraîner. Les sorciers utilisèrent des sorts puissants en se consacrant aux fameux duels, sans se blesser bien sûr. Quant aux autres, ils se mirent à combattre.

- Penses-tu qu'elles seront à la hauteur Morpheus ?

- Ces deux-là nous serons d'une aide précieuse Albus, malgré leur jeûne âge, elles sont très puissantes...

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur ; Voldemort n'est jamais bien loin...

Pendant ce temps-là à la maison Riddle...

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Voldemort.

- Je croyais que le Lord savait tout ?

- Ainsi c'est vous. Je vous en prie, parlons de votre plan....

- C'est simple. Je vais aller de ce pas, infiltrer la base où ils retiennent Mr Anderson. Quand je l'aurais tué, je vous aiderais à éliminer Mr Potter avec vos mangemorts malgré la prophétie, il n'est pas indiqué qu'une aide extérieure ne pourrait pas le vaincre ! Et la 2e guerre débutera !

- Bien, nous commencerons par HOGWARTS, et ensuite, nous irons dans votre Matrix.

- Cela me paraît équitable.

- Marché conclu.

- Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Appelez moi Agent Smith.

Riddle : Jedusor la maison de Voldemort

Mr Anderson : Néo l'élu

mangemorts : personne servant le mage noir Lord Voldemort

De retour à Hogwarts

Tu te débrouilles pas mal Weasley !

Merci Mr Maugrey !

Appelle-moi Fol Oeil !

Les entraînements avaient commencé chacun faisant équipe par deux : Ginny Weasley avec Luna Lovegood, Ron avec Fol Oeil, Tonks avec Lupin, Fred et Georges Weasley toujours inséparable, Hermione avec Neville Longbottom, Harry avec Hagrid et Lystra avec Maya.

Je vois que tout se passe bien. Continuez comme ça s'exclama Dumbledore

Maya s'effondra, Lystra se précipita vers elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-elle, inquiète.

- T'inquiètes pas ... .Elle...Morte... Balbutia Maya.

- Quoi ?

Le téléphone de Morpheus sonna.

- Oui !

- Morpheus, c'est Niobe.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

C'est l'Oracle. On l'a tué

L'Oracle : Elle est un programme qui a dépassé la matrix elle-même car elle sait tout ce qui va se passer.

**CHAPTER 8**

Morpheus raccrocha. Les poings serrés, on devinait que sous ses lunettes, son regard était perdu.

- Tu le savais ?

- Pardon ?

Lystra aida Maya à se relever.

- Tu savais qu'elle était morte : tu l'as dit ! s'écria Morpheus

- J'ai eu comme un flash. Ça m'arrive parfois...

- Comme une sorte de prémonition, si vous préférez, compléta Lystra.

- Ça pourrait servir en cas d'attaque...Dit Snape.

- Morpheus, nous devons peut-être retourner à Zion ?

- Non Trinity. La bataille va commencer ici à Hogwarts... Je le sens...

À ZION :

- " Je suis seul, mais je les sens autour de moi : ils s'approchent. Je suis seul, sans lumière. Quand ce rêve va-t-il prendre fin ? "

- Monsieur Anderson, enfin, vous allez arrêter d'être dans nos pattes. J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir le laisser filer.

" Réveille-toi Néo, on compte sur toi ! "

- Nous avons éliminé l'Oracle ; c'est à votre tour Monsieur Anderson.

" C'est maintenant que le rêve s'achève ".

Néo ouvrit les yeux. L'agent Smith brandissait une arme vers sa tempe. Le coup de feu partit. Avec toute la vitesse qui lui permettait ses pouvoirs, Neo arrêta la balle.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Monsieur Smith, vous me sous-estimez parfois !

Il commença à se battre avec lui : les coups fusèrent, mais l'élu avait toujours le dessus. Face à face, serrant les poings, Neo, avec toute la force de ses pensées attira l'arme à sa main et la lança comme un disque sur la tête de l'agent qui l'évita. Ils s'élevèrent dans les airs et se figèrent. La puissance de Neo et de ses coups de pieds redoutables réduits Smith à l'immobilisation pendant quelques minutes. L'agent Smith écumant de rage se précipita sur lui et lui rendit un coup de poing magistral l'assommant en le précipitant contre un mur. Neo sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Mais il pensa à Trinity et la détermination fit place à la douleur.

" Chaque parcelle de cette existence est irréelle ce vulgaire virus détruit-le... "

- Alors Mr Anderson Toujours prêt à mourir ?

Neo ferma les yeux et lévita en tourbillonnant si vite que l'agent ne le distinguait plus. Le coup partit et L'agent se trouva projeté à plusieurs mètres.

Quand il estima qu'il fallût en finir, l'élu se concentra pour s'envoler et trouver Trinity. Un cratère commença à se former autour de lui et il prit son envol.

- Hé, c'est quoi ce truc volant ? demanda Ginny.

- Un Ovni, p'têt' ! Dit Harry.

- Un quoi ?

- Il arrive ! S'exclama Lystra.

- Qui ?

- L'Elu...

Néo se posa sur la terre et chercha des yeux son amante.

- Albus, voici Néo.

- Enchanté.

- Où est-elle ? demanda brusquement l'Elu.

- Il est un peu déboussolé ; il vient juste de se réveiller... Murmura Morpheus.

- Où est-elle ?

Lystra s'avança et dit :

- Si tu cherches Trinity, elle n'est pas loin...

- Merci.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air surpris....

- Morpheus : tu me dois des explications.

- Il y a d'abord quelqu'un qui veut te voir...

**CHAPTER 9**

- Néo !

- Trinity !

Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre et s'échangèrent un long baiser qui partait pour durer l'éternité.

- Il faut qu'on m'explique des choses...

- Nous y voilà Néo. Tu as arrêté des sentinelles et tu es tombé dans le coma expliqua calmement Morpheus.

C'est quoi des sentinelles ? Demanda soudain Ron.

Ce sont les machines les plus puissantes qui repèrent les intrus dans le monde réel. Il est impossible de les arrêter sans armes adaptées...Enfin à part pour l'Elu...

- Smith a assassiné l'Oracle, reprit Neo, Et a essayé de s'en prendre à moi, mais j'ai réussi à le faire battre en retraite et je vous ai senti loin. Alors, j'ai volé au-delà de Zion, et je vous ai retrouvé...

- Tu dois sûrement te demander où tu es ? demanda Lystra.

- Oui....

- Néo, tu es en dehors de la Matrix, dans le monde sorcier. Lui expliqua Dumbledore.

- Hein ?

- Le monde sorcier. Ni machine, ni électricité donc pas de Matrix. Tu es dans une école où ils étudient la magie, de onze à dix-sept ans. Hogwarts, le directeur Albus Dumbledore a fait appel à nous pour détruire le puissant mage noir " Lord Voldemort ".

- D'accord... Après la Matrix, la magie... Intéressant... Dit Neo un peu perdu.

- Voici Harry Potter, l'élu dans le monde de la magie, en quelque sorte...

- Bien ! Ils vont nous aider à sauver Zion ?

- Oui !

- Je devrais visiter les lieux et faire connaissance avec tout le monde, peut-être ?

- D'abord les membres de l'ordre du phœnix qui est, je le rappelle, le groupe des défenses du bien dirigé par le grand Albus Dumbledore, directeur d'Hogwarts : Minerva McGonagall sous-directrice de l'école et professeur de métamorphose, Severus Snape professeur de potion, Rubeus Hagrid garde chasse, et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey dit Fol Œil, auror, Nymphadora Tonks auror elle aussi, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley qui travaille au ministère de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Boge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones et Mondingus Fletcher qui sont tous auror. Passons aux plus jeunes dont certains sont encore étudiants : Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred et Georges Weasley, Virginnia Weasley dit Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

- Bienvenue à Hogwarts s'exclama Dumbledore.

auror :personne s'occupant de retrouver les mangemorts et dans certains cas les tuer

- Ha oui, il y a aussi deux jeunes filles qui nous aiderons. Elles savent se battre, pratiquent la magie et ont des pouvoirs assez spéciaux... Je vous présente Lystra et Maya. Déclara Dumbledore.

- Vous êtes assez jeunes, observa Neo.

- C'est moi qui suis la plus âgée : j'ai seize ans, dit Lystra.

- Et moi quatorze rajouta Maya.

Néo prit à part Morpheus.

- Tu crois vraiment...

- Tu mets en doute mes sources Neo ?

- Non mais....

- Tu verras, tu seras étonné du résultat.

À la maison Riddle...

- Nous avons eu des contretemps, marmonna Smith

- Comment cela ?

Mr Anderson s'est réveillé.

- Et vous n'avez pas pu le tuer ?

- Ces pouvoirs sont au-delà de la matrix elle-même !

- Et Potter a aussi de grand pouvoir ! C'est pour cela que je dois le tuer ! Il est le seul à pouvoir m'éliminer définitivement !

- Il y en a deux autres !

- Quoi ?

2 jeunes filles puissantes comme Mr Anderson et Mr Potter. Nous ne connaissons pas leurs pouvoirs, mais il semble qu'elles seront utiles...

- Oui...Bien sûr. Certaines personnes, dans le combat, peuvent changer de camps... C'est évident... Continuez de les espionner...

" Quand le moment sera venu, Albus, je t'arracherais les yeux et t'éventrerais... "

**CHAPTER 10**

A Hogwarts, les entraînements redoublaient et certains des protagonistes sympathisaient.

- Alors tu es une mudblood, mais puissante, c'est possible ça ?

- D'abord arrête de m'appeler comme ça Malfoy, mon nom est Lystra. Et oui c'est possible, je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire.

Elle ferma les yeux, tandis sa main gauche et utilisa la télékinésie pour attirer un livre à elle.

- Wow !

- Tu vois ce n'est pas parce que je suis différente que tu dois avoir peur.

- J'ai pas peur ! !

- Ah non ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux plus rien ne semblait exister autour.

- Eh Lystra tu rêves ! !

- Maya ! Tu peux repasser plus tard STP ! !

- Ça va !

Elle repartit laissant les deux tourtereaux.

" Parfois j'aimerais m'envoler, courir loin d'ici et quitter tout ça : loin du monde magique... "

- On disait quoi déjà Draco ?

Rien...

Ils se sourirent puis échangèrent un léger baiser.

- Si y en a qui commence à " sympathiser ", je ne suis pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Maya ?

- Professeur Dumbledore !

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger dans tes pensées...

- Non c'est bon...

- Tu sembles préoccupée...

- Ça va merci...

- Tu peux parler si tu veux, les sentiments doivent sortir parfois...

- Je veux gagner cette bataille pour que tout soit enfin fini...

- Ne te précipite pas trop, ce n'est pas à toi de foncer tête baissée, les seuls qui ont vraiment du souci à se faire c'est Neo et Harry. Et tu sais, il n'est pas toujours bon de se réfugier dans les batailles, cela mène en général à la haine...

- Je ne ferais jamais cela...

- Prends garde Maya Shade, les forces obscures sont très puissantes et se servent des émotions pour vous attirer vers elle...Souviens-toi de Sirius...

Dumbledore la laissa plongée dans ses pensées.

" Est-ce que tout ça va prendre fin un jour ? "

Elle se concentra et laissa son esprit vagabonder un instant.

" Quand faut y aller.... Faut y aller... "

Elle aperçut Draco et Lystra et esquissa un sourire.

- Trinity, tu n'as pas peur pour la bataille finale ?

- J'ai confiance en toi Neo...

- Je t'aime.

- Alors tu t'en sors Ron ? demanda Hermione

- Oui ça peut aller...

- Essaye ça comme sort : TITILANDUSA ! cria Ginny

Harry se roula par terre tant les chatouilles le démangeait.

- Avec ta baguette Harry, les sorts seront décuplés.

- Merci Mione...

- Eh regardez ça ce ne serait pas la fouine bondissante ! Répliqua Ron.

- Ben qu'est ce qui fait ? Demanda Neville.

- Berk...Au moins les Ronflaks Cornus ne feraient pas ça... Dit Luna

- Je plains Lystra ! Lança Ron.

- Ce sont des sentiments humains Ron ! Crièrent Hermione et Ginny.

- Malfoy est humain ? Dit ironiquement Harry.

Et ils s'esclaffèrent. Une ombre au loin les tira de leurs hilarités et ils entendirent :" Alors comme ça, mon cher cousin ne te suffit pas Potter ! Très bien ! Peut-être ton ami Weasley ! CEREBRUM !

Le sort alla droit sur Ronald et ils entendirent un bruit de craquement. Bellatrix Lestrange, la fidèle mangemort de Voldemort était déjà partie quand Ron tomba au sol.

- Il n'est pas...

-Il est dans le coma.

Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny et Hermione se retournèrent et virent Lystra et Draco.

- C'est le sort Cerebrum, dit Draco. Il est très ancien et pratiqué par certains mangemorts. Il provoque un choc cérébral qui fait tomber dans le coma... Assez dangereux.

- Il y a un moyen de le sauver ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Bien sûr, on aura besoin de vous pour le ranimer dit Lystra.

- Comment ça " On " ? demanda Harry

- Écoutes Potter, répliqua Draco agacé, Lystra m'a fait réfléchir et je pense que le mieux c'est de recommencer à zéro. Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas d'accord et je m'excuse sincèrement....

- J'accepte ! Lancèrent Ginny, Neville, Luna et Hermione.

- Moi aussi, dit Harry.

- C'est Vrai ?

- Bien sûr Draco ! Assurèrent les autres.

- Cool ! Je sais pas si Wea.... Ron partagera le même avis que nous...

- Oh... Il s'en remettra ! Assura Harry.

Sous les sourires amusés des jeunes sorciers, ils commencèrent à préparer la potion.

- J'espère que ça va marcher Harry, Ron me manque....

- Ma ptite Mione, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de Ronald Weasley ?

- Harry !

- Ça m'étonnerait pas de notre Mione, dit Ginny avec un sourire.

- Bon... On s'y met !

Hermione prépara la potion avec Draco qui contenait : du piment, de l'ambre, du gingembre, du poussos et des yeux de crapauds. Harry et Lystra s'occupèrent du sort à utiliser. Neville et Ginny trouvèrent les ingrédients nécessaires et Luna était toujours plongé dans sa revue préférée " Le Chicaneur ". Deux heures plus tard Ron allait mieux.

- Mione, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Lystra, Neville merci ! Vous pourrez remplacer l'infirmière plus tard ! Malfoy qu'est-ce que....

- Draco est de notre côté maintenant ! s'exclama Ginny

- Il nous a aidés à te sauver ! assura Neville.

- Oh... . Alors merci Malf.... Draco !

- Je vois que la guerre des clans disparaît progressivement !

- Professeur Dumbledore ! S'écrièrent les élèves.

- Ravi de voir que les choses vont mieux, continuez dans cette voie.

- Tu vois Albus, les gens changent...

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que ça allait arriver Morpheus ; et les autres vont-ils bientôt arriver ?

- Ils ont pris les commandes du Logos, ils ne devraient plus tarder...

Pendant ce temps, à la Maison Riddle :

- Nous la tenons bientôt ...

- Une de mes mangemorts a mis dans le coma un des Weasley...Mais nous ne pouvons plus compter sur le jeune Malfoy...

- Ils périront tous...

- La fin approche...

Logos : Le vaisseau de Niobe

**CHAPTER 11**

Trinity, Morpheus, Neo et les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix étaient réunis dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Je suis heureux de constater que tout le monde s'en sort plutôt bien. Mais il me semble que je dois éclaircir plusieurs points...

- Lesquels ? Demanda Neo.

- Comment se fait-il que tu puisses voler dans Zion ? demanda Tonks.

- Ses pouvoirs dépassent tout ce que nous avions imaginé, dit Morpheus.

- Comment a-t-il trouvé le moyen d'arriver ici ? questionna Lupin.

- Il y a une brèche qui relit le monde sorcier au monde réel, expliqua Neo, c'est un peu difficile à dire, mais j'ai dû traverser cette faille et me trouver ici...

- Êtes-vous sûr des pouvoirs des 2 nouvelles ? répliqua Snape sceptique.

- Oui, elles sont très fortes et elles savent les contrôler, assura Dumbledore.

- Sont-elles Moldu ? questionna Trinity

- Oui mais leurs mères sont de talentueuses sorcières et donc, elles aussi !

- Qui sera à bord du Logos ? Interrogèrent Mcgonagall et Hagrid.

- Niobe, Link, Zee, et tous les autres commandants et soldats dont Karl Popper alias Kid, dit Morpheus.

- Oh non !

- Désolé Neo, il s'est porté volontaire...

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder ? Demanda Arthur Weasley.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un énorme bruit. La machine avait accosté.

- Wow quel voyage ! S'exclama Link.

- Bon, on n'est pas là pour prendre des vacances ! Mettez-vous au boulot dans l'ordre et la discipline.

- Non mais y déconne-là le commandant !

- Link ! J'ai entendu !

- Bon Morpheus, explique-nous un peu ce qui se passe ? Demanda Niobe.

Quelques explications plus tard...

- Quel sera le moyen de combattre ces mangemorts Morpheus ?

- Vos poings et vos pieds Mr le Général.

Trinity émit un rire discret.

- Peut-être nous faudrait-il un moyen plus efficace contre des sorciers complètement cinglés ! continua le commandant Lock

- Vous préférez apprendre le maniement d'une baguette magique ?

- Je crois que nos poings nous suffiront... Conclua t-il.

" Ils sont tous arrivés. Faudrait ptêt que j'y aille "

Maya se dirigea vers la masse dans le parc d'Hogwarts. Ils étaient tous réunis : Les élèves, les professeurs, les habitants de Zion....

" Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour y aller ? ! "

" Tu crois que j'ai ma place là-bas ? "

- Maya vient te présenter aux autres, dit Dumbledore

- Et on dit que c'est moi le plus jeune ! ! !

- Tais-toi Kid ! !

Bon, nous vous avons montré la dernière, passons à l'entraînement, s'exclamèrent Morpheus et Dumbledore.

T'as l'air soucieux ma tite puce ?

- 'Scuze Lystra...

- Dis-moi...

- Si t'es pas trop occupé avec ton Draco....

- Désolé... . J'aime pas te voir comme ça dis-- moi aller...

- Tu sais comme moi comment ça va finir. Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurai dû venir pour changer le cours des choses ?

- Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la fin, tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

- Si mais.... Des imprévus se sont passés comme la mort de l'oracle et je sens ses pouvoirs me revenir...

- Tu vois le futur ?

- C'est un fouillis... Trop de choses.. Tout se mélange, je le vois et...

- Reste calme... Libère ton esprit.... Ou va voler sur le balai de Draco si tu veux... Ça te reposera....

- Bonne idée...

Elle demanda le Nimbus 2001 de Draco et partit vers le terrain de Quidditch mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que quelqu'un la suivait.

Quidditch : Sport sorcier se pratiquant sur balai.

**CHAPTER 12**

- ACCIO balai !

Le balai voltigea vers elle. Elle l'enjamba et partit dans les airs.

" Y a que ça pour se sentir libre : voler. Neo a de la chance. "

Elle redescendit sur la terre, mais deux personnes douteuses l'attendaient.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Pendant ce temps, à la Maison Ridlle

- Bande de rats puants ! Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! ! cria Maya.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter devant les serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres !

- La ferme Lestrange, je fais ce que je veux !

- Doloris !

Maya s'écroula de douleur et cria. La douleur était horrible comme si des couteaux la transperçaient de tous parts.

- Arrêtez ça !

- Alors tu te tiens tranquille !

- C'est impossible Bella, rétorqua Lucius Malfoy (redoutable mangemort), elle est trop mal éduquée, c'est une sang-de-bourbe !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sang-de-bourbe ! !

- Mrs Shade, enchanté de vous voir.

- Smith, Voldemort ! Yououu chuis tombé sur le gros lot ! !

- Pas d'insolence jeune fille, s'écria Voldemort.

- Mais encore... . Bon alors, laissez- moi deviner.... Vous voulez que je rejoigne vos rangs pour combattre les sorciers et les autres c'est ça ?

Les 2 malfaisants acquiescèrent.

- Pathétique ! Pourquoi vous faites ça alors que vous connaissez ma réponse ! !

- Parce qu'avec Mrs Leasys, cela n'aurait pas marché. Mr Malfoy la soutient tandis que toi tu es...Seule.

- Et alors ! Je peux me débrouiller et j'ai des amis, MOI !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ! s'écria Voldemort

- À ton avis ! De toute façon vous ne me ferez pas changer de camp même si je suis seule, j'm'en fiche, vous n'avez qu'à me tuer, puisque vous assassinez tout ce qui bouge ! !

- Si presser de mourir déjà.... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange. S'étonna Smith.

- ...Ou bien tu es folle.... Répliqua Voldemort

- Si vous voulez, répliqua Maya en haussant les épaules, moi ça me convient !

- Nous savons quelles sont tes faiblesses, n'essaie pas de résister !

- Yououu j'ai peur !

- Doloris !

Elle leva une main et prit le sort dans celle-ci puis elle souffla dessus et l'envoya sur le Lord.

- Ah ! Comment as-tu fait ça !

- Vous ne connaissez pas mes pouvoirs. Dangereux pour vous !

- Elle a hérité de certains dons de l'Oracle... Devina Smith.

- ...Que je sais ce qui va se passer ? Ça oui je sais ! !

- Alors....

- En ce qui concerne les sorciers, ça ne sert à rien, vous n'y arriverez jamais ! répliqua Maya.

- Dolo...

- Hum...Je peux faire pire que vous !

- Ah oui ?

- Regardez ça ! lança Maya

Elle inclina la tête et serra les poings, le temps semblait se figer autour d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les ouvrit, un éclair passa sur deux mangemorts et ils moururent sur le coup.

- Impressionnant !

- Oui mais je réserve ça aux pourritures comme vous, pas aux défenseurs du bien !

- Oh alors dis nous ce qui va se passer dans le monde de la matrix ! dit l'agent Smith.

- Alors normalement, le bien triomphe, avec des pertes évidemment, expliqua Maya.

- Mais....

- Mais j'ai décidé de m'incruster avec ma super copine Lystra. Alors ce sera la même chose, mais sans les pertes !

- C'est stupide comme fonctionnement ! s'exclamèrent Smith et Voldemort.

- C'est la vie, vieux !

- Pas de ça avec moi ! S'écria le Lord.

- Maintenant j'en ai assez, s'énerva l'agent, rejoins-nous, ils s'en fichent de toi !

- D'accord !

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent-ils tous interloqués

- Prouvez-le, donnez-moi UNE seule bonne raison de regagner vos rangs !

- Pour le voir !

- Hein ?? S'étonna-elle.

- L'avoir....

Maya commençait à s'inquiéter.

" S'ils savent ça, s'ils connaissent mes pensées, je suis foutue ! "

- Je ne vois pas de...Qui vous voulez parler...

- Ah non, dit le Mage amusé.

- En es-tu sûr ? Demanda Smith.

- Laissez-moi m'en aller ! ! Cria Maya.

- Tu ne serais pas prête à tout pour le voir ? Demanda Lestrange.

- Qu'il soit là pour toi ? Continuèrent les 2 autres.

- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? ! Dit-elle effrayée.

- Snikle...

Maya était pris au dépourvu. Ainsi ils savaient.

- Je...Pourquoi moi ?

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Oui ! Les élus c'est Neo et Harry pas moi ! À quoi je vous servirais ?

- C'est toi-même qui l'a dit, lança Smith.

- Tu t'es incrustée, tu connais cette fin, tu l'as vu !

- Mais dans la véritable histoire, tu n'y étais pas ! Tandis que là tu y es !

- Ouvre tes yeux... Ne comprends donc tu pas ?

- Si le monde n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être....

- Tu contrôles l'histoire alors changement de rôle !

-Et ça retombe sur toi !

" Mais qu'est ce qu'ils racontent... ; Y sont devenus fous ou quoi ? ! "

- Tu ne comprends plus ?

- À présent c'est TOI l'élu !

- Non ! ! ! Hurla Maya, Vous mentez, je suis secondaire et je ne suis pas unique ! Je ne suis pas La sauveuse de ce monde ! Vous vous trompez c'est Neo et Harry !

- C'est toi qui es venue ! Avant tu n'avais pas ces nombreux pouvoirs !

- Et tu réécris ton histoire !

- Puisque tu as le contrôle !

- Mais non c'est faux ! se justifia t-elle.

" Ça ne sert à rien de lutter, ils ont raisons et personne ne pourra t'aider ! "

" Il n'y a que toi, si j'ai réussi à être ici, si c'est ma destinée alors tu vas sortir et m'aider ! ! "

Maya complètement perdue, se servit de sa dernière chance : elle-même....

**CHAPTER 13**

" Maintenant sort allez, j'ai besoin de toi !"

- En plein combat avec toi-même on dirait, dit ironiquement Voldemort

- Tu crois pas si bien dire ! répliqua Maya.

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces.

" Pense la magie, l'essence mêmes, pas les émotions.... Sens chaque brin d'herbes, du plus profond de la terre.... Deviens la Magie..... "

Quand soudain, un éclair les aveugla et devant leurs yeux, ils virent 2 Maya. Une aux cheveux courts rouges, l'autre les cheveux longs noirs.

- C'est quoi ça ! s'exclama Voldemort

- Ben t'en a mis du temps, s'écria la Maya " rouge " à l'autre.

- Oh ça va ! C'est pas MA faute si tu penses tout le temps qu'à une CERTAINE personne que je ne nommerais pas mais dont tu éprouves CERTAINS sentiments...

- Ne commence pas avec ça toi ! cria Maya (toujours la rouge)

- Mais chuis contente de te voir ma tite Bee !

- Moi aussi Pussy !

Et elles s'étreignirent sous les regards médusés des mangemorts, de Smith et de Voldemort.

- Au risque de briser ces étreintes jumelesques... Commença Le Lord.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe ! ! S'écria Smith.

- C'est quand même pas compliqué ! Elle, c'est ma jumelle : Loubna.

- Depuis quand tu as une sœur ? Demanda Lestrange.

- Depuis maintenant dit Loubna.

- Je sens que je vais m'allonger là ! dit Malfoy Senior

- C'est pas possible de choisir des victimes aussi compliqués ! S'énerva Voldemort.

- Avant c'était simple... On les trouvait, on les tuait puis Basta ! ! Cria Lucius Malfoy

- Désolé de vous compliquer les choses.... Mais elle est juste moi mais moins impulsive, plus consciencieuse...

- Disons qu'à deux, on est plus fortes et je l'aide à maîtriser ces émotions, expliqua Loubna.

Le plan des 2 malfaisants était fichu. Aucune chance que Maya rejoigne leur camp, si sa sœur était là pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. En d'autres termes : Elle n'était plus seule.

- Tu crois qu'elle remplacera celui que tu aimes ? lança Smith.

- Ce vide que tu ressens ? continua Voldemort.

- Arrêtez vos conneries!! Vous connaissez même pas ces sentiments ! s'exclamèrent les jumelles.

Elles prirent le Nimbus 2001 et s'envolèrent vers Hogwarts.

- Tu sais que maintenant tu es fichue Bee ! Je t'ai aidé seulement pour cette fois, mais la prochaine...

- Comment ? Pussy tu restes pas ?

- Je ne suis pas réelle ! répliqua Loubna

Elles arrivèrent à Hogwarts, puis Loubna disparut.

« Me laisse pas seule Pussy, je n'y arriverais pas sans toi ! »

« Il est temps pour toi de te débrouiller seule ! »

Morpheus et Albus Dumbledore vinrent à elle. Ils semblèrent inquiets.

- Où étais-tu passé ? Nous t'avons cherché partout ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Désolé, j'étais allée faire du Quidditch... Lystra vous n'en avait pas parlé ?

- En parlant de ton amie, elle est partie avec Mr Malfoy, dit Morpheus.

- Avec...Draco ! Mais j'ai son balai, il devrait peut-être le reprendre ?

- S'il a définitivement quitté le monde magique, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine, répliqua Snape énervé.

« Alors ils ont raison : je suis seule... »

- Est-ce que ça va ? demandèrent Dumbledore et Morpheus.

Maya haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna et Neville.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'n'étais pas là ? questionna Maya.

- On n'a pas mal parlé avec Draco et Lystra, expliquèrent Harry et Hermione, et ils nous ont dit qu'ils aimeraient vivre normalement sans être impliqué dans ces histoires avec Voldemort...

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ça on sait pas, Maya....

« Et ben, on peut dire que c'est mon jour aujourd'hui... Bon la ferme ! Arrête de penser à ta pauvre petite vie insignifiante et joue un peu les cupidons... »

- Ils étaient mimi tous les deux, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Maya, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Si on se place d'un point de vue extérieur et qu'on ne fait pas référence à l'ancien Draco ; commença Ron

- Oui ! conclurent-ils tous en chœur.

- Et...Euh...Vous ne croyez pas qu'avec cette guerre qui commence, qu'il faut faire pareil ? continua t-elle.

- C'est-à-dire ? questionna Neville

« Ok patience... C'est plus dur que ce que je pensais... »

-Hum... Ça vous dit rien « All you need is love »?

- Quoi?!?

Tous pataugèrent complètement. Maya était de plus en plus étrange au fur et à mesure qu'ils la découvraient. Mais elle voyait Ron contempler en coin Hermione et réciproquement. Tandis que Neville rougissait à chaque fois que Luna le regardait.

Soudain, elle éclata de rire.

- Euh...Ça va ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Enfin de l'amour dans ce monde de brutes !! Youuuuuuuuuuuu !! Neo et Trinity ont donné le bon exemple, on dirait...

- Ça y est, elle est devenue tarée cette Maya, dit Ron.

- Et non ! Désolé Ron, je l'étais déjà avant... Mais tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que si c'est vraiment la fin, alors vous devriez avouer vos sentiments une bonne fois pour toutes, bandes de poules mouillées !! Hurla Maya. Elle les laissa à leurs sentiments brouillés.

Ron s'exclama :

- Mais purée ! En plus elle a raison !

- Tu peux t'expliquer ? demanda Neville.

Hermione vient avec moi s'il te plaît.

- Euh... Ok Ron...

Maya observait tout, de là où elle était, guettant celui ou celle qui allait faire le premier pas.

Fred et Georges arrivèrent derrière elle. Ils chuchotèrent :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'attends que ces abrutis daignent déclarer leurs flammes à leur dulcinée...

- Oh toi aussi tu avais remarqué qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air ? interrogea Fred.

- Mais pourquoi vous les n'avaient pas forcés à dévoiler leurs sentiments ?

- Tu connais Ron, caractère de cochon, incapable de dévoiler ses sentiments surtout à Mione... Harry beaucoup trop timide et il a sans doute peur que Ron l'égorge... Il est très protecteur avec notre petite Ginny... Et Neville... N'en parlons pas... Dirent Les 2 jumeaux désespérés.

- On va voir ça... « Apparente Vitae !! »

Un vent souffla vers le petit groupe de 6 que formaient Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry et Hermione.

- Mione, il faut que je te dise... Même si ce n'est pas réciproque... Dès le jour où j'tai vu... Je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi... Je t'aime Mione...

- Et je t'aime aussi Ronald Weasley...

Un long baiser, ils échangèrent devant les lueurs de gaieté de leurs camarades, fiers.

- Alors, Comme Ron est assez, disons occupé, je n'ai pas à craindre de me faire tuer par ton frère, Ginny... Mais j'éprouve des sentiments que je n'avais pas ressentit avant, même pour Cho Chang... Je t'aime Gin' !

- Harry... Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme « le garçon qui avait survécu face à Voldemort » mais comme mon âme, mon cœur, ma source d'inspiration et si tes mots ne sont pas mensonges alors je suis prête à te dire cette phrase tant redouté que je ne disais que dans mes songes... Je t'aime Harry...

Et sous les yeux ébahis de tous nos jeunes compères, Luna embrassa sauvagement Neville, tandis qu'un léger baiser s'échangea entre Ginny et Harry.

Fred et Georges regardèrent Maya, perplexe et admiratif devant ses frasques magiques.

- Eh ben... Wow Bravo !!

Maya baissa la tête, rougissante.

- Alors les amoureux !!! Ça va bien à ce que je vois, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

- Euh... Comment elle a fait ça ? interrogea Mione.

- Oui c'était de la magie, on aurait jamais pu dévoiler ce qu'on pensait sans cela !! s'écria Luna.

- Il suffit de croire en nos sentiments pour que la magie opère, déclara Maya avec sagesse, ... ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE.... LOVE IS ALL YOU NEED!

Cho Chang: ancien amour d'Harry Potter

**CHAPTER 14**

Mais ce moment de joie fut de courte durée car, soudain, ils entendirent des voix, des râles, venant de la forêt interdite...

- Ça c'est les ennuis qui commencent, soupira Fred.

- Allons prévenir les autres ! Lancèrent Neville et Luna.

Ils coururent tous en direction de Hogwarts et prévinrent les professeurs et autres que la 2e guerre contre Voldemort allait commencer...

- Très bien, annonça Dumbledore, la bataille va commencer... Vous, les élèves mettez-vous à l'arrière mais combattez, Zion au milieu, les Aurors et les enseignants devant...

Et s'ensuivit la guerre la plus sanglante de l'histoire d'Hogwarts... Des sorts pleuvaient, le sang giclait... Voldemort et ses acolytes décimèrent tout sur leurs passages... Bientôt il ne restait plus aucun Auror, les professeurs battaient en retraite... Mais aidés des habitants de Zion possédant des armes puissantes (pas seulement leurs pieds et leurs mains) ils réussirent à liquider des mangemorts... Les détraqueurs faisaient des ravages... Mais voilà, le dilemme approchait et les élus devaient faire leurs preuves : combattre leurs ennemis, seul à seul...

- Potter, à quoi bon lutter ? Vois les pertes, tous ces morts c'est toi qui les a engrangés... Sirius, tes parents, Cedric, les Weasleys à l'exception de ton meilleur ami mais ça ne saurait tarder...Et tant d'autres ... Rejoins- moi ou laisse-toi mourir, ne sois pas stupide, déclara Voldemort d'un air satisfait.

Harry regardait autour de lui, le bilan étaitcatastrophique, les seuls survivants étaient : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Morpheus, Maya, Neo, Trinity, Zee, Link et Niobe... Ils étaient perdus...

- Hep, Voldy !!

Tous se retournèrent.

- T'as oublié Vieux ! Toi aussi t'es un peu seul ! Non mais regarde toi ! Il te reste que ton bon serviteur Lucius Malfoy !

- Melle Shade ! Vous n'avez toujours pas changé de camp ? Et où est votre très chère sœur ?

- Ahahahaha !! Va crever en enfer pourriture !

- Tu ne sais pas Shade ? Tu es déjà en enfer ! lança Lucius.

- La ferme ! Alors Voldy t'attend quoi pour attaquer ? À moins que tu n'es trop peur de perdre !

- Potter approche un peu avec Shade !

Mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Voldemort portait autant d'intérêt à la petite Maya. Dumbledore et Morpheus lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif...

- Yoooouups, je vous ai pas tout dit... Euh... C'est assez compliqué, balbutia Maya

- Laisse Shade, je m'en occupe... Voilà disons qu'en plus de vos petits protégés Mr Anderson et Mr Potter, il y a elle...

- Maya, explique-toi ! s'exclama Mcgonagall.

- Euh... Ben... Je suis l'Elu...

- QUOI ???!!! s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Et oui, malgré ses nombreux défauts et 2 élus complètement stupides... Elle est l'unique troisième, expliqua Smith.

- D'accord, c'est... Inattendu, déclara Dumbledore.

- Hem... Maintenant que vous connaissez la vérité sur moi, on peut les frapper ? Ça me démange !!

- Tes désirs sont des ordres Mudblood !! lança Lucius.

Maya prit par le bras Harry et Neo et leur chuchota :

- Surtout faîtes moi confiance... Lucius est puissant parce qu'il a la protection de Voldy... Concentrez vous, donnez- moi la main et pensez aux flammes de l'enfer...

Ils se donnèrent les mains et se concentrèrent sur la chaleur, le feu, les flammes...L'enfer....

Tout à coup, Maya tourna la tête vers Malfoy Senior, les yeux rouges comme ses cheveux, elle tendit la main. Neo et Harry firent de même, ils lancèrent des flambeaux puissants sur le mangemort.

- Lucius !!!! Non !!!! Hurla Voldemort

Il se précipita vers les cendres du défunt Lucius et s'écria de rage :

- Tu vas me payer ça Shade !!

- Oh, mais mon cher Voldy sans ton précieux Lucius tu n'es rien !! Maintenant part rejoindre Wormtail, enfin s'il n'est pas encore mort !!

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Il disparut...

- Dans ton cas Voldy, la vengeance ne te réussit pas, répliqua Harry.

Ils éclatèrent de rire....

- Bien, je crois que pour le moment Tom Riddle ne reviendra pas... Peut-être l'année prochaine...Dit Dumbledore

Wormtail : Peter Pettigrow un des mangemorts de Voldemort

Un rire de soulagement fut général.

- Vous auriez pu nous dire plus tôt Melle Shade, votre vraie nature, répliqua Snape

- Severus, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment des sermons... Voldemort reviendra l'an prochain comme il le fait toujours mais nous avons eu beaucoup de pertes : voyez-vous mêmes... Les seuls survivants sont Melle Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Minerva, Vous et moi... Dit tristement Albus Dumbledore

Harry laissa couler doucement les larmes sur sur joues... Ginny, son amour venait de mourir, son parrain était mort, le professeur Lupin, Hagrid, la famille Weasley... Tous morts...

- Tout ça à cause de moi, souffla Harry, Voldemort avait raison, tant que je serais là, les morts pleuvront... Mais si je le rejoins, peut être que personne ne mourra....

- Harry comment peux-tu dire une connerie pareille !! s'écria Maya.

- Elle a raison Potter ! Je vous croyais plus intelligent ! lança Snape.

- Potter intelligent ? Mwai je demande à voir ça !!

Tous se retournèrent.

- Draco !! Mais on te croyait avec Lystra !! s'exclamèrent Ron, Mione et Harry.

- Ouais, elle est où d'ailleurs ? demanda Maya

- Euh...Elle est retournée chez les moldus, ses amis et sa famille lui manquaient trop...

- Ok, on est bien avancée... Je crois qu'il faut aller à Zion maintenant, déclara Morpheus

« Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça, l'an prochain si tout ce beau monde est parti comment lutter contre Voldy ?? »

« Il faudra qu'un des élus meure dans ce cas...»

- Niobe, tu prends les commandes du Logos, Link tu es opérateur, Zee tu t'occupes des armes contre les sentinelles, Trinity aide Neo pour contrôler ses pouvoirs... Décréta Morpheus.

- Et nous qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione.

- Vous aidez Harry pour contrôler son esprit, il n'en a pas encore les capacités, dit Dumbledore.

- Merci ça fait toujours plaisir !...

- Voyons Mr Potter, avouez que vous avez peu d'expérience, justifia McGonagall.

- Et moi ? demanda humblement Draco Malfoy

- Tu t'entraînes avec Maya...

Ils partirent donc tous dans le vaisseau de Niobe, chercher la fameuse brèche qui les conduirait à Zion...

Le voyage fut long car le Logos n'ayant pas la super vitesse de Neo, ni ses nombreux pouvoirs, ils mirent du temps pour arriver à destination...

- C'est long... Se lamenta Ron

- Arrête de te plaindre Wea...Ron, y a déjà eu pire, lança Draco

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire ? Va falloir que tu révises ton livre de chevet sur les répliques cinglantes toi ! lui répliqua Hermione.

- Oh, mais c'est sa petite amie qui le défend, c'que c'est touchant !

- Oh, la ferme ! J'croyais c'était fini le temps des insultes minables. Pis c'est vraiment pas le moment si vous voulez pas que je vous claque ! Dray vient plutôt m'aider à m'entraîner ! s'écria Maya.

- C'est pas vrai quelle dragon celle-là !! s 'énerva Malfoy.

- Hep ! J'ai entendu, tu vas voir Sang pure !

S'ensuivit une petite bataille amicale entre les 2 rebelles... Il faut dire que l'entraîneuse de Melle Shade était Trinity... Facile de savoir qui serait gagnant...

- Ça va Mr Malfoy, Melle Shade, vous vous êtes assez entraînés... Lança Snape avec un rictus.

- D'ailleurs nous arrivons bientôt, dit Albus Dumbledore.

Niobe donna le code d'accès pour pénétrer dans Zion.

- Enfin chez soi... Dit Link soulagé.

**CHAPTER 15**

- Très bien, déclara Dumbledore, nous sommes enfin arrivés, le plus difficile reste à venir car les machines sont beaucoup plus durs à battre que des mangemorts ou des détracteurs...

- Surtout que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de soldat, dit Morpheus

- Il va falloir s'organiser... Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant l'apocalypse ? Demanda ironiquement Snape.

- Severus ! Un peu de sérieux ! s'écria McGonagall

- Il nous reste 2h... Dit Niobe légèrement énervé.

- Mais nous avons les meilleurs Elus pour nous sauver !!! lança joyeusement Link.

Les Elus en question rougissèrent.

- Bon alors il va falloir se préparer : Zee, Link, Niobe, Morpheus et Trinity vous allez sur les robots commandés et vous vous occupez des armes spécialement consacrées aux machines telles que les Sentinelles, ordonna Neo, Severus, Minerva, Albus et les autres vous lancer des sorts nécessaires contre les sentinelles... Ça devrait marcher... Entraînez- vous à faire des duels...

- Neo ? Je peux te parler, demanda Maya

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe pour discuter.

- Écoute- moi Neo... Normalement tu devrais déjà être en chemin de 01 mais en faisant cela tu cours à une mort certaine et je suis là pour t'éviter cela...

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- L'Oracle est un peu en moi tu sais, ses pouvoirs m'ont été transmis...

- Alors... Je dois aller à 01...

- Non surtout pas tu vas mourir ! s'exclama Maya

- Ma destinée est de mourir... En étant Elu ta seule chance de sauver le monde est de te sacrifier pour eux...

- Alors nous serons 3 à mourir ?

- Non... Vous êtes trop jeune avec Harry. Seulement moi j'irais c'est tout c'est la fin telle qu'elle a été écrite...

« Oh non mon cher cette fois ci la fin ne sera pas la même crois-moi... C'est moi qui ai les commandes... »

- Très bien... Va à 01 alors... Mais accompagnée !

- J'irais avec Trinity, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous....

Ils revinrent exposés la situation aux autres et Neo et Trinity partirent pour 01.

« Ne le fais pas pour moi, mais pour eux... »

« Ce qui a commencé doit finir... »

A BORD DU LOGOS

- Qui t'a donné l'idée d'aller là-bas ? demanda Trinity.

- C'est Maya... L'Oracle m'avait dit d'aller à la source...

- Et Maya t'a dit où elle se trouvait... Tu sais que c'est dangereux ?

- Je ne crains pas ces vulgaires machines tant que tu es près de moi...

A ZION

Le peuple de Zion était près à recevoir les Sentinelles : les uns avaient des armes chargées et les autres commandaient des robots de 100 mètres de haut avec des fusils énormes. Les sorciers s'entraînaient sans relâche à l'aide de sorts des plus puissants. Les satanées machines arrivèrent et ils fallaient les affronter...

- Stupéfix !!

- Crucio !!

Les sorts d'explosion, de gel et de feux, normalement interdits, furent utilisés contre les machines. Le peuple de Zion explosa avec leurs armes puissantes les Sentinelles, qui arrivaient par millions,. Les robots s'affaiblissaient et bientôt les Sentinelles les exterminèrent tous. Les maudites machines prenaient le dessus, il fallait du renfort...

- Melle Shade, vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose ? demanda Dumbledore

Maya se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ferma les yeux et les poings.

« Il n'y a rien autour de moi, deviens les flammes, deviens le feu, cours vite et ne regarde pas derrière... »

Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement et le feu sortit de ses yeux pour atteindre 10 machines.

Elle rouvrit les poings et son esprit sembla s'échapper de son corps pour occuper une sentinelle. L'engin en question se retourna brusquement contre ses semblables et commença à les détruire.

- Regardez, elle a pris possession d'une Sentinelle !! s'écria Link.

- Ben ça alors ! balbutia Ron.

Neo... Dépêche toi... On ne pourra pas tenir longtemps...

01

- On est arrivé ! s'écria Trinity.

- Elle va bientôt tout lâcher...

- De qui tu parles ?

- Maya, elle ne sera pas assez forte pour les retenir...

- Mais il y a les autres !

- Les Sentinelles seront bientôt des milliards ! Il faut s'activer Trinity !

Ils étaient à bord du Logos dans 01 qui aurait pu aussi s'appeler l'enfer. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel de couleur cendre, les machines à perte de vue, des câbles de tous côtés... Ils montèrent à travers les nuages, les traversant pour pouvoir mieux plongés dans le repaire général des machines...

- Regarde ça Neo !

- C'est magnifique !

Le ciel était, bien entendu, bleu et le soleil brillait mais cette vue de rêve n'était visible seulement qu'au-dessus de cette masse de nuages...

Ils descendirent en piqué au centre de 01, essayant en vain d'éviter les fils électriques.

« C'est maintenant que tout va changer ... »

Loubna apparut, se jetant sur Trinity qui allait droit sur une immense poutre... Et ils firent un - Atterrissage un peu douloureux.

- Qu'est ce que...

- Ne posez pas de questions, ne parlez pas. Juste suivez- moi, ordonna Loubna

Trinity et Neo s'échangèrent un regard de surprise à la vue d'une fille ressemblant beaucoup à Maya, mais qui n'avait pas la même coiffure. Ils la suivirent. Ils empruntèrent un chemin de fer entouré de machines en décomposition et, arrivés au bout, ils virent les champs d'' agriculture » d'humains.

- Berk, dit Loubna écœurée.

- Et si tu nous disais qui tu es, demanda Trinity.

- Je suis l'esprit de Maya ou sa jumelle si vous préférez...

- C'est pas très clair...Dit Neo

- Bah elle peut se dédoubler alors je suis son double, mais elle ne peut y arriver qu'en cas d'exception...

- Et là c'en est un ?

- Oui, elle ne voulait pas que Trinity meure...

- Trin' mourir ? De quoi... Bon bref...Mais tu n'es pas réelle ? demanda Neo perdu.

- Non, je n'existe que grâce à son imagination...

Soudain une énorme machine vint à eux : elle ressemblait à une énorme sentinelle, dotée de 100 tentacules.

- Vous osez pénétrer à 01 minables humains !

- Disons chère machine que nous ne sommes pas des humains ordinaires ! lança Loubna.

- Je ne sens aucun phénomène normal en toi jeune humaine !

- Car je n'ai rien de normal, dit elle en riant

- Ton impolitesse te coûtera cher !

- Attendez ! s'écria Neo

- Tiens ne serait-ce pas l'Elu ?

- C'est exact ! Je vous propose un marché : détruire le seul programme auquel vous n'avez aucun contrôle !

- Lequel est-ce ? demanda la machine sceptique.

- L'Agent Smith...

**CHAPTER 16**

- Et comment un simple humain dans votre genre pourrait le détruire?

- Il n'est pas n'importe quel humain ! répliqua vivement Trinity

- Laisse trin', je vais vous dire comment l'éliminer. Branchez- moi pour la dernière fois dans la Matrix... Smith ne sera plus...

- Et bien sûr je dois vous croire sur parole...

- Dis, espèce de tas de ferrailles tu connais l'enjeu ! lui cria Loubna, si Neo arrive à te débarrasser de Smith tu es libre ! Bien sûr, on veut quelque chose en échange...

- Voilà avec vous les humains, c'est toujours pareil... Je ne vous crois plus à présent...

- Aller quoi ! On promet de tenir cette promesse !! affirma Loubna, mais en échange Zion doit être libre !

- Très bien Elu ! Va et sauve le monde comme tous tes semblables ont cherché à faire !

Il le brancha avec ses nombreux câbles et Neo sembla s'assoupir. Trinity eut peur, mais Loubna la retint par le bras et la rassura.

- Je suis avec lui d'une certaine manière...

- Encore un de tes nombreux pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? lui lança ironiquement Trinity.

- Exact !

À ZION

« Quelque chose de terrible se prépare... Tout va changer... »

- À présent tout se joue ce sera son dernier combat, dit désespérément Morpheus aux autres.

- Ron attention ! cria Hermione

Une Sentinelle fonçait en plein sur Ronald, mais Harry se jeta sur lui et ils furent épargnés de justesse.

- Soyez plus prudent Weasley ! beugla Snape

- Ils sont des milliards !!! Cela devient plus dur de se défendre ! répliqua Maya.

« Une minute... Il faut que j'aille l'aider... Seulement un Elu mourra ce soir... »

- Prends ma main Harry, on va faire un petit voyage...

- Mais...les autres...

- Aie confiance en moi Harry...

Il lui donna la main et ils s'écroulèrent. Leurs esprits sortirent de leurs corps mais ils n'allèrent pas dans le système électrique d'une machine, plutôt dans la création de celle-ci...

MATRIX

Il se trouvait dans une allée, il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Il marcha doucement, appréhendant la dernière bataille où il devrait affronter l'Agent...

Des milliards et des milliards de clones de Smith l'entouraient, lui souriant d'un air machiavélique... Ils étaient partout : dans les immeubles, autour du trottoir trempé... Mais un seul, un seul était vrai, un seul, il combattrait et celui-ci se trouvait face à lui.

- Mr Anderson... Quel plaisir de vous revoir... Vous nous avez manqué...

- Ça finit ce soir...

Il courut avec toute son énergie et se jeta sur Smith. Leurs deux puissances réunies les firent basculer 200 mètres plus loin. Leurs coups de poing et coups de pied étaient encore plus percutants qu'à l'ordinaire... Leurs rages étaient telles, que le sang jaillissait de toute part... Smith réussit à projeter Neo à travers un mur et il resta assommé plusieurs minutes.

- Ne résistez pas... Vous êtes condamnés Mr Anderson...

Neo lui lança un regard noir... Il vola vers Smith, sa cape voltigeant autour de son corps. Il lui assena un violent coup de pied dans la tête le faisant traverser la vitre et atterrir bien plus loin que ses coups habituels. Ils continuèrent le combat dans les airs, survolant les immeubles. Smith lui administra un terrible crochet du droit qui le cogna contre un bâtiment en ruine. Il le saisit par le col et le souleva de terre.

- Il est temps pour vous de mourir Mr Anderson !

Neo, à moitié évanoui, aperçut deux silhouettes floues accourir vers eux.

- Tu te trompes de personne Smith !

L'Agent se retourna brusquement, laissant tomber Neo sur le sol mouillé.

- Comment ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Hep tu croyais vraiment te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? lui lança Maya

- Je vais te ....

- Tuer ? Essaye un peu !! lui lança Harry.

Elle s'éleva dans les airs, le temps se figea et s'accéléra rapidement quand elle plongea sur lui en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui l'envoya valdinguer plus loin.

- Crucio ! s'écria le jeune sorcier.

Smith hurla de douleur et de rage. Ils étaient trois contre lui ; ses chances de remporter la victoire était infime.

- On va le retenir pendant que tu prends des forces, murmura t-elle à L'Elu

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent s'expliquer Neo... lui dit Harry.

Smith balança un uppercut en plein dans le visage de Maya qui partit en l'air et s'écrasa sur le toit d'un building. Puis il envoya son pied dans le ventre du jeune sorcier rester à terre et enchaîna de violents coups de poing dans son visage. Harry était trop épuisé pour pouvoir répliquer par un sort.

- La vache!!! Ça fait mal... Purée...

L'agent Smith atterrit sur le toit à proximité de Maya. Il lui décocha une baffe magistrale qui lui explosa le nez.

- Là, tu dois avoir mal... J'espère que tu souffres !

Elle éclata d'un rire dément et lui lâcha :

- Pas autant que ce que tu vas subir !

Elle lui mordit jusqu'au sang la main et vola quelques instants en lui expédiant des coups de pieds dans la tête. Puis, dans un mouvement circulaire, elle lui retourna son pied dans la gorge qui lui bloqua la respiration. Maya se jeta dans le vide et atterrit au pied de Neo et Harry.

- Ça va mieux ? leur demanda t-elle.

- Oui... Je vais lui régler son compte ! En fait... Trinity est une très bonne prof' ! Vous assurez bien en tant qu'Élu !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se prirent la main pour unir leurs pouvoirs.

- Sens l'énergie électrique autour de toi... Rien n'existe ici... Murmura Maya

Neo prit conscience qu'il était le seul individu vivant, à part Maya, et Harry dans les environs...

-Je peux le détruire...

- Mais tu as besoin de ma magie pour le faire disparaître pour toujours... Lui confia le jeune sorcier.

Smith arriva vers eux, écumant de rage.

- Je vais vous...

- La violence ne résout rien... Sauf en cas d'exception ce qui est ton cas Smith ! lui rétorqua Maya.

Mais avant même qu'il puisse répondre, il vit l'Elu se concentrer et son âme voler vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ?...

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! s'écria Harry.

Des petites étincelles vertes volèrent vers Smith et l'âme de Neo prit possession de lui. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et L'Agent explosa en des milliers de rayons lumineux verdâtres.

A ZION

Tout à coup, les Sentinelles arrêtèrent leurs élans destructeurs et partirent définitivement vers 01.

- Il a réussi ! s'exclama Morpheus.

- Neo je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais.... Merci ! s'écria Niobe

- Ils vont revenir hein ? demanda Hermione

01

Trinity regarda Neo d'un air troublé.

- Ouais !!!!!!!!!! Ils ont réussi !!

- Quoi ? demanda soudainement Trinity, Il a réussi !

- Elle était là-bas et Potter aussi ! Ils ont sauvé le monde c'est trop génial !!

- Qui ça elle ??

- Maya !

- Oohh... Mais ils vont revenir ?

À cet instant, Neo immergea de la matrix et serra Trinity contre lui.

- On l'a vaincu

- Alors ne nous attardons pas ici ... Rentrons à Zion

- Je...Je dois partir définitivement, Maya n'aura plus besoins de moi... Dit Loubna,. Heureuse de vous avoir rencontré !

- Adieu alors...

Trinity et Neo rejoignirent le vaisseau, qui, par chance, fonctionnait encore et agitèrent leurs mains en guide d'adieu.

« Tu a réussi bravo.... »

A ZION

Draco s'aperçut qu'une seule personne ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme général, et cette même personne était en train de mourir...

- Maya que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Neo ne va pas mourir.... C'est moi qui vais partir....

- Mais que.... Comment ? demanda Ron, tu étais ici avec nous ! Tu allais très bien il y a 2 minutes....

- On est parti à 01, expliqua Harry, par la voix des âmes....

Le Logos arriva à Zion. Les autres firent un triomphe à Trinity et Neo. Mais ils se précipitèrent sur Miss Shade.

- Je vous remercie tous les deux de m'avoir aidé à le battre ; vous avez été très courageux....

- Ce fût un plaisir, répondirent Maya et Harry.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il t'a bien amochée... Lui murmura Trinity.

- Vous devez être épuisés, pourquoi avez-vous quittés Zion ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Je ne voulais pas que Neo meure... Dit Maya.

- Tu aurais dû le laisser faire....

- Et puis, il s'est avéré que la seule façon de tuer Smith était d'allier mes pouvoirs à ceux des autres élus, expliqua Neo.

- Bien sûr, Mr Potter va encore se pavaner dans toute l'école à présent qu'il a sauvé le monde ENCORE une fois. Répliqua Snape.

Harry lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Potter a, comme tout le monde, des défauts. Mais celui qui se manifeste le plus est celui de toujours se mêler de tout. Continua Snape

- Et on ne peux pas dire que cela ne lui réussit pas Severus... répliqua McGonagall.

- Minerva a raison, déclarèrent Dumbledore et Morpheus, Harry veut peut-être toujours s'attirer les ennuis en faisant des choses interdites comme quitter son poste et aider quelqu'un en difficulté, mais n'est-ce pas de cette façon-là, qu'il s'en est toujours sorti ?

Snape afficha un rictus marquant sa contrariété.

- Tu vas t'en sortir tu crois ? demanda Hermione à Maya.

- Mione, je crois que je vais mourir....

Ils évitèrent son regard.

- Mais avant de m'en aller définitivement, je vais vous ramener quelques personnes.... Quand vous reviendrez à Hogwarts, la majorité des personnes tuées aujourd'hui revivront....

Ils sourirent et la remercièrent de tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider et c'était un honneur de tous vous avoir rencontrés.

- Je crois qu'il est temps Albus de la ramener chez elle, chuchota Morpheus.

- Oui, nous n'aurions pas dû l'amener ici... Elle était de toute évidence trop jeune et faible pour survivre ici....

- Adieu Maya Shade

DRING !!

La mère de Maya Shade toqua légèrement à la porte de sa chambre pour la réveiller.

- Hep là mon p'tit' chat ! On se réveille, faut aller au bahut !

Maya émit un large bâillement, s'étira et regarda les murs qui l'entouraient. Rien avait changé. Et sûrement pas les 100 posters qui ornaient sa chambre représentant ses héros favoris : Neo et sa clique et le monde d'Harry Potter, en gros, presque toutes les images et bibelots possibles et imaginables, des films « Harry Potter » et « Matrix » . Une fois de plus, Maya avait rêvé de cet univers qu'elle adorait tant.

Comme chaque matin, sa mère lui apporta son petit-déjeuner favori, celui qui allait lui mettre la pêche pour la journée :

- Alors Bee, la pilule bleue, rouge ou Chocogrenouilles aujourd'hui ?...

THE END


End file.
